


The Devil Is a Lover

by Redxan600



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Anal, Big Cock, Demon Sex, F/M, Inflation, Lemon, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Chiho is excited to finally to be ravished by the devil himself, Sadao Maou.





	The Devil Is a Lover

Sasaki Chiho is happy to be with her crush, Maou, in his home world, Ente Isla. She now lives with the devil inside his castle. With all of his power returning, Maou has return back to his devil form. It has been many weeks since Chiho has come to Ente Isla. Maou has plenty of magic to return her home, but she really doesn't want to leave him or this world. She is happy here to be with the king of demons. Chiho has been wanting something from Maou. Since she has been living with him for quite a while, she was thinking that she could bare their child. Maou took a liking to her idea and accepts her request.

They were in the king's bedroom. The room was dark; everything was black from the curtains to the bed. Standing near the ebony canopy bed is a naked Sasaki Chiho. Her curves were slender, her waist is perfectly slim, her legs were lean, her butt is petite, and her breasts size is large as always. She is tingling with excitement as she waited for Maou to get himself ready.

Coming out of the shadows is the demon lord himself. He is apparently bigger than his human form. He is big and bulky. His horns were showing off on his head. And his cock is so huge that it's scary. But not for Chiho, she doesn't care about the size as long as he enters inside her. He approached her and picks her up with his immense strength. He gently places her down in the middle of the bed.

He flips her over and has her standing on her knees. He spread her legs apart and he slides his huge meaty cock in between her thighs. Chiho slightly moans as she feels his velvety cock sliding back and forth against her entrance. Her body was shivering and her loins was slowly getting wet and hot. His huge, strong hands groped her huge breasts and gradually sink into her fleshy mounds. He roughly kneads her soft mounds, squeezing and massaging them with tender care. He tugs her nipples with his forefinger and thumb. It was sending a burning sensation down to her vagina. Her juices were leaking out of her and her entrance was getting hotter and throbbing as her leaky nectar seep onto his thick shaft.

"Mr. Maou! Please!" Chiho begged. "Please, give it to me!"

Maou gave out an sadistic smile, "Well, if you be a good girl, I'll give it to you." He said. "But first, you must please my mighty cock! Are you even worthy of it?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Then prove it! Use your mouth to satisfy my cock!"

He pushed her down on the bed and she was suddenly faced with his demon cock. She sat up and wrapped her petite hands around his huge, thick member, and started stroking it while she was licking the tip. Maou smiled at her performance as she was swirling her tongue around the tip. His shaft felt so hard and hot and his member tasted so salty. She opened her mouth and took the tip in her mouth. She stroked faster as she timidly sucked the tip. She tasted something that was coming out of him, she knew that was his pre-cum. She licked the slit of his tip to taste more of his transparent ooze.

She got bold and took more of his hot shaft deeper in her throat. She was making his shaft all slimy and wet from her mouth. Her hand reached down to his balls and cupped them. She was impressed on how huge they are, they were the size of baseballs. Maou felt Chiho's huge supple breasts occasionally brushed up against his rock hard shaft. They feel so soft and squishy. An idea popped into his head.

"You're doing good, Chi." Maou said. "Now how about you use those breasts of yours to please my mighty dick?"

She took his cock out of her mouth and she sandwich his shaft. She squeeze her breasts together and moves them up and down. She stick her tongue out and slides it up and down on his meaty pole as she moves. She was so good at this, the devil king himself actually dipped his head back and moaned in pleasure. Knowing how good she was doing, she decided to move faster. The soft texture of her mounds felt his cock pulsating and throbbing.

As she moves her boobs, she took his cock back into her throat, and slurps up his shaft and coating his meat with her saliva. As her drool flows down his pole, she took that advantage and used her slick drool to slide her boobs faster. She squeezed her bust tighter and rubs her mounds against his pole while she takes the tip in her mouth and sucks and licks his pre-cum.

He groaned and he pushes her away from his cock just before his seeds erupted from his member and lands on her face and breasts. She sighed and took in the scent of his hot semen. They were so thick and gooey. She used her fingers to scoop up the seeds off her face and breasts. She looked at her hand and it was full of his hot seeds. She licked her palm clean and sucked her digits dry. His semen had a unique taste.

Maou reposition her on her hands and knees. He slides his huge cock against her slit and under her belly. She shivered in excitement and her skin was prickling goosebumps when she felt his hard and hot shaft rubbing her pussy and belly. Her entrance started to get hot and wet again. Her slit is so wet, it was starting to make some squishy noises and her juicy fluids were spilling onto his fleshy cock.

"Mr. Maou, please!" Chiho whined. "I want it! I want it inside me!"

"Are you really worthy of my cock?" Maou asked with a sadistic smile as he teases her pussy.

"Yes, I am! C'mon! Hurry and put your cock in, so I can be filled with your hot semen!"

"Mmmmm...." He thought about it for a moment. Then, he responded with, "Maybe later. How about I put it in..." He position his cock towards her anus. "...here?" He slowly inserts his cock in her ass.

Chiho gasped and groaned as she feels his shaft filling up in her ass. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as his member burrows deeper and deeper inside her. Since his cock was slimy from her blowjob and from her wet pussy, it was easy for him to push it all the way through. He was so deep into her, his demon penis was starting to bulge from her belly. This is not the place she wanted, but she could at least enjoy it.

The demon lord moved in his own pace. He didn't start off slow, nor did he start off fast. He was ramming into her with all of his force. With each push he made, a bulge pokes out from her stomach. Chiho was whining in pleasure and she was feeling so good. She felt no pain, just pleasure. She just love the feeling of his big cock pounding her rear and tearing her ass apart.

She felt his demon hands clutch her hips, and he rammed harder into her. He was making some low growling grunts as he moves. Chiho was also grunting and groaning in pleasure and she is happy to feel him fill his demon cock into her. She feels him throbbing and pulsating as he thrusts into her tight ass. He was moving faster and rocking his hips harder. Chiho loudly moans as she keeps shouting how good it feels. Her head was thrown back, her eyes rolled back, and she let out her tongue as she groans in pleasure.

Maou suddenly grunts and groans when he made his last few thrusts. Her belly stretched with his mighty cock, forming a bulge and shouts as he reached his climax. He came inside her ass with a huge amount of his demonic seeds. Her belly was starting to inflate with his seeds, making her look bloated. Chiho screams in ecstasy when her guts is being filled with Maou's hot seeds.

After he was done coming inside her, he pulled out and his seeds were squirting out of her ass. Chiho was panting and regaining her energy and breath. Her belly was starting to deflate as she feels his seeds being emptied out of her. She left a puddle of his cum on the bedsheets. She let out a heavenly sigh and she slumped back into the soft mattress. She was suddenly flipped over and was faced by Maou and his rock hard demon cock.

Then, his penis was starting to squirm and she pondered on what is going on with his devil penis. What surprises her next is there are tentacles coming out of the slit from the tip of his penis. There were a total of three tentacles and they were transparent, too. The tentacles were sliding up to her legs and slowly roams around her body. Goosebumps started to prickle out of her skin as she feels the cool tentacles roaming around and touching every part of her body.

"Mr. Maou, I want your seeds inside me, not your tentacles." Chiho murmured.

Maou gave out a sinister smile, "But these tentacles contain my seeds to make a child that you so want."

Her eyes lit with happiness, "Really?"

He nods while still having that sinister smile on his face. That smile looked as if he was planning to do something to her after he finished playing with her with those tentacles. The tentacles get into their positions. One tentacle was prodding her entrance, the second one was pressing against her anus, and she was faced with the last one. As the first one was toying her slit, Chiho shuddered a bit and her vagina was so wet, it was begging to be penetrated by these things.

'Well, as long as they have Mr. Maou's seeds, I certainly don't mind.' Chiho thought.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let the tentacle enter her damp cavern. The tentacle prodding her entrance, slides into her slick womanhood, The tentacle pressing against her anus, entered in her rectum. These tentacles were stretching her vaginal and anal walls apart. Each tentacle were moving with its own rhythm and pace. Maou was enjoying the show as those tentacles of his were violating her insides.

The tentacle in her vagina moved back and forth, it pushed deep into her and even went past her cervix as it thrust hard and deep as it could. It was rubbing against her sweet spot and each time the tentacle thrusts deep, a bulge appeared on her stomach. It squiggled around her womb and rubs every inch of her uterus. The tip of the tentacle penetrates her cervix, almost as if it was kissing it and it only intensify the ecstasy and pleasure for the big breasted teenager.

The tentacle in her ass thrusts deep, hard, and fast, spreading her anal walls and pushing as far as it could. Chiho felt the two tentacles rubbing against her membrane. The tentacle didn't go all the way through and violate her organs such as her stomach or any other intestines. The cool and slimy tentacle slides in and out with ease without any damage in her rectum. She feels it spreading her ass apart as it moves in as deep as it can.

The tentacle in her mouth was deep in her throat. She was gagging on it for a short while, but she got used to it soon enough. She gulps the tentacle each time it went down her throat. Feeling the cool tentacle sliding down her throat gets her excited as she thinks about the seeds she is going to receive. The tentacles didn't go all the way down to her stomach, but it did venture a bit further down her throat, just far enough where her throat ends.

Then, there was something coming out from Maou's penis. She sees white fluids flowing through the transparent tentacles. Chiho knows well enough that it's Maou's creamy ivory seeds. She was so happy to finally get his seeds. The semen were slowly flowing across the tentacles and it was reaching towards the tip. When the semen finally made it to the tip, the tentacles pulled out and splattered Maou's seeds all over Chiho's body.

As his semen splashed her body, Chiho shouted out, "NO!!!"

She really wanted his seeds inside her. That's when the demon lord's lips curved into a sadistic and sinister smile. He knew that's just what she wanted from him. He used those tentacles to toy with her before he really gave her any of his seeds. True, it was a waste of his semen, but it was worth it for him to see the look on Chiho's sad and pathetic face while she was covered in his own spunk.

She was covered head to toe in his sperm. Chiho was breathing in and out to catch her breath. As she regains her energy, the tentacles slither back into Maou's demonic penis. Then, there was one more tentacle coming out of the slit of his dick. Like the rest, it was transparent. The one remaining tentacle approached Chiho's body and the tentacle opened up a gaping hole and pressed against her body. Then, it started to suck up the seeds like a vacuum. It slowly roamed around her body to pick up every last one of his semen.

It started from her belly.

And then her legs.

Next was her arms.

Then, her shoulders.

Followed by her face.

And finally, the tentacle cleaned up her massive jugs. It sucked up every last seeds from her body. Maou played with her tits for a bit by sucking on her nipples after he cleaned up her boobs with his tentacle. That vacuum sucking like tentacle was tugging and pulling and milking her like a cow.

The tentacle was so thick now after it sucked up all the semen. The thick amount of semen can be seen through the tentacle. It approached her mouth and force it's way in and then, it dumps all of Maou's demonic loads down her throat. Chiho gulps load after load, never stopping to take a breather after she swigs a few. None of the semen was wasted nor it didn't spill out of her. Her belly was starting to swell and her stomach is full of his seeds. Thankfully, she drank the last load before her stomach bursts. She rubs her tummy and it was starting to ache like after you eaten a ton of food.

"My, it looks like you can handle a lot." Maou said with an evil smirk. "If you can take a ton of my seeds, then I think you're worthy of my cock inside you."

Chiho's eyes was lit with happiness, again. This time, he isn't fooling around with her. He is going to give her his seeds for sure.

He grabs her legs and spreads them apart. He enters his demon cock into her as swiftly as possible. Chiho gasped and her eyes were wide as they can be. The feeling of her vaginal walls being spread with his big cock penetrating all the way in and piercing her cervix as well, exhilarates her. He rocks his hips and plunge his cock deep into her. His cock was bulging out of her bloated tummy.

He was thrusting so hard, he was making her bloated belly and her big boobs bouncing. His huge hands groped her jugs and gave them a rough kneading. He squeezes and tugs her tits with such force. He even smacks her breasts a few times, leaving his red handprints on them. Chiho was being fucked so hard. Her eyes were rolled back, her tongue was out, she was shouting and moaning in pleasure, all Chiho could feel was nothing but pleasure. She felt like she was in heaven.

Then, the demonic king growled when he made his last thrust and ejaculated his last huge load into her. Chiho was smiling and screaming in pleasure with a happy and satisfying smile on her face. She finally feels his hot demonic seeds flowing through her vagina and filling her womb up to the brim. So much of his cum was filling into her, her belly was even more swollen than before. It was a high chance for her to bare a child. She finally got what she wanted.

Maou pulls out and puts a demonic spell on her vagina to keep his sperm from spilling out of her. Chiho turned over and caressed her round, soft belly. She was so full of happiness to know that she is baring Maou's child. She giggled in glee. Then, she felt a strong arm wrapped around her and pulling her close to the source of the arm. She looked over and sees the Maou's face. He caressed her belly and smirked. He did this to her and she has bared his own spawn.

Chiho snuggled up to her demon lover and she felt the warm, hard muscles of his body. "Thank you, Mr. Maou, for giving me this." She said and plants a smooch on his face.

Maou gave out a smile, but it wasn't evil or sadistic, it was full of modesty and joy. "Heh. You're welcome, I guess." He held her closer to him as she soon falls asleep.

After she has given birth to his child, he will have to do this to her again to bare more of his children. After their first kid, he'll be sure that he will give her tons of pleasure and semen. Same thing will happen after she's given birth for their second child, and the third, and the fourth, so on and so forth. Birth after birth, he will be filling her up with his demon semen and spawn more of their kids. He doesn't care how many there are, he'll take care of them all.

 

Is it bad of me to think they'll get together? Or is it worse that Maou and Emi will be together? Do you like this story? Do you have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
